


The Rock

by haldoor



Series: Parental Involvement [6]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mild Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-12
Updated: 2013-04-12
Packaged: 2017-12-08 06:25:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/758131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haldoor/pseuds/haldoor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Warnings/Spoilers:</b> mild foreplay<br/><b>Disclaimer:</b> No ownership here; no profit either<br/><b>Beta:</b> Ran it by <span class="ljuser i-ljuser"></span><a href="http://kaige68.livejournal.com/profile"><img class="i-ljuser-userhead"/></a><a class="i-ljuser-username" href="http://kaige68.livejournal.com/"></a><b>kaige68</b>, but all mistakes are my own.<br/><b>Summary:</b> Steve and Danny go camping to take Steve's mind off his issues<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	The Rock

**Author's Note:**

> This is Part 6 of the **Parental Involvement** series about Steve coming to terms with the fact he never told his father about his sexuality. There is some comparing of his uneasy relationship with his father to his current relationship with his mother after her twenty-year absence.
> 
> All of these ficlets are 600 words long. They are a writing exercise I've assigned myself to attempt getting some ideas across in exactly that many words by using similar methods I employ when writing drabbles.

"How did you tell your parents about me?" Steve asked across the campfire, tossing the stick he was holding onto the flames.

He and Danny had decided to take some time off after their last case closed, and Steve had talked Danny into a single night's camping. It hadn't been without protestation, but once Danny had understood how far it would go to restoring the equanimity Steve had lost in recent times, he couldn't have been more on board – even if he did still find things to bitch about on the journey to Steve's favorite camping spot. 

Steve smiled fondly at Danny as he considered Steve's question. Besides, it wouldn't be the same if Danny didn't complain about _something_.

"Well..." Danny narrowed his eyes, shifting on his blanket. "After everything with Rachel, I was nervous about what they'd say; keeping in mind that I'd never been involved with a man before, but... I just thought about how much crap my Ma's seen me deal with over the years and I know that me being happy is her main consideration. So, it seemed obvious to me if you make me happy, she'd be... maybe not one hundred per cent happy, considering how dangerous you make my life..." He grinned, and Steve huffed in amused reply before Danny continued, "...but 'okay' enough about it. So, I took my courage in hand – it was still terrifying, believe me – and told her straight out."

"And she didn't have a problem?"

Danny offered Steve a warm look, shaking his head lightly. "Pop took a little longer to come around, but Ma made sure he didn't disown me."

Steve nodded, dropping his eyes to study the flames. A part of him was jealous of the apparent ease with which Danny's parents had accepted that their son was in a relationship with a man. He wished he knew what it was like to feel close to family; to have parents who were there for their son during his formative years. If Doris had chosen something other than abandoning her family...

"Hey."

Danny's quiet utterance of the single syllable made Steve lift his head again. He tried for a smile, though he knew he'd failed.

"Your dad did his best, Steve. As for Doris... there's only one real way to show her that she's the loser, not you."

"How's that?" Steve quirked an eyebrow in curiosity.

Danny grinned. "Live happily ever after with me."

Steve laughed. "Perhaps now would be a good time to find our tent and start making sure of that."

"What, you're not going to insist on making love out here by the fire, under the stars?"

"I was worried you might object; you might be allergic to firelight or something."

"I'm not going to go up in smoke, babe, although I can think of something else you can blow on..."

A surge of lust went through Steve at that. He scrambled around the fire, pushing Danny down to the blanket and kissing him, his lips gentle at first, then increasingly rough and sloppy as need filled him further.

"Whoa, time out," Danny managed, pushing at Steve.

"What?"

"I can feel a rock digging into me."

Steve waggled his eyebrows, grinning as he rolled his hips into him, pressing their groins together. "Are you sure it's a rock?"

"It is pretty hard."

Another roll of his hips shocked a yelp out of Danny, and Steve went back to his lips, licking his way into Danny's mouth before any more whining could stop progress on their plan for happiness.

Funnily enough, Danny didn't seem to mind.

~//~


End file.
